


Snowstorm

by yeagerluvs



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, They're married btw, during cold winter nights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28710396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeagerluvs/pseuds/yeagerluvs
Summary: Jean loves it when the weather gets cooler. Eren however, does not.
Relationships: Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager
Comments: 8
Kudos: 98





	Snowstorm

"Is that enough to sustain you through this awful time, sir?"

"Shut up," Eren says, carefully taking the hot cocoa from Jean's hand. His hands barely even came out of the thick blanket he's wrapped in. The weather has gotten a lot colder as of lately, and he's been having a rough time getting anything done when all he wants is to stay in bed all huddled up in his favourite pyjamas and the hand-knitted blankets given to him by his mother. Not bothering with the house chores at all.

Luckily for Eren, he works from home. Even luckier when Jean has gotten a permission from his boss to work from home too, due to the approaching snowstorm. The weather forecast had announced it would be pretty heavy, thus it would not be ideal for him to drive to his office anyways. 

Which is why they're spending their Saturday evening like this, by the warm fireplace whilst watching yet another cheesy romance movie, something Eren enjoys, as obnoxious as it is. Jean will never understand why, but given the dramatic nature of his husband, it's not too out of character for him. Because only he knows, despite being a hot-headed person who refuses to take orders from people, Eren is somewhat mellow, sweet on the inside. A strange discovery, perhaps almost too uncharacteristically when Jean had first discovered it. All his vulnerable sides just for Jean's eyes to see, for him to cherish and love. 

Just like how he is now. 

Having prepared his own serving of hot milk tea, he settled down next to Eren, who's already half-finished with his own cup of hot chocolate. Extra marshmallows for him, exactly how Eren likes it. It never came to Jean's mind that Eren has a sweet tooth, but everything that he has learned about Eren has always been a surprise, a pleasant surprise. They have been together for years and yet somehow, he always felt like there is so much more about Eren he has yet to know and learn about. 

"God I hate this, it's so damn cold!" Eren complained, rubbing both his hands to his sides in an up-and-down motion, hugging himself. He never liked the chilly weather, always having preferred the warmth of summer. Where he could go to the beach and just lay in the sun until Jean eventually scolded him for sunbathing for too long and that it won't be ideal if he got a sunburn. But whatever, it's a lot better than this damn freezing evening. The snow still falling, though not as violent as it had been yesterday. Or the days before that. He felt as if his arms and feet could turn to ice, had it not been for the thermostat and their fireplace keeping him warm.

And the cup of hot chocolate Jean made for him.

"Isn't it nice though? We get to spend all day just lazying around like this. It's not like we get this chance every day!" Jean plopped down next to where Eren is seated, calmly sipping his tea. Eren just nodded, silently agreeing. Setting aside his now empty cup on the coffee table in front of them as he lets out a yawn, no longer paying the attention to whatever is playing on the television, scooting closer to Jean, snuggling up to him. His long brown hair falling against Jean’s chest, not up in a bun like he usually has it. Loving the feel of Jean’s sweater on his skin. Feeling rather comfortable with the added warmth, but most importantly for his husband’s presence. 

“You’re so warm, maybe you should consider having a part-time job as a human heater,” Eren joked, knowing very well how tasteless it was. Even so, he giggled. Extending his arms, wrapping them around Jean’s neck. Nuzzling his nose there, inhaling the refreshing scent of Jean’s cologne. His fingers slowly caressing Jean’s chin, feeling the coarseness of his beard. He had recently grown it out, Eren liking the look on him. Wondering why he did not grow it out when they were younger, the same goes for his hair, too. Still in an undercut, though the locks are longer, reaching all the way down to his neck. “You think I’ll be much warmer if I grow out a beard too?” Eren said, his eyes still affixed on his face, admiring all his beautiful, masculine features.

“What the hell are you saying?” Jean chuckled, gently removing Eren’s hand from his chin, bringing it up to his lips instead. Kissing it, an act he always does when they’re being intimate like this. Only then realising just how cold Eren’s hand was compared to his own. Eren hummed, content by the gesture.

“Dunno, maybe I’m getting sleepy...”, still reluctant to get up, he settled to rest his head on Jean’s shoulder. The blanket swallowing him up, making him look somewhat like a caterpillar, or a cocoon. The way he’s snuggled up to him also reminded Jean of a cat somehow. And Jean find that just so adorable. So precious.

They stayed like that for a couple of minutes, enjoying the ambience. The television now turned off. Before Eren broke the silence.

“That day... it was kinda like this too, don’t you think?”

“What do you mean by that?” Jean said, a little confused. His cup set aside.

Eren smiled, reaching out to Jean’s left hand, intertwining his fingers with his. Feeling the warmth of his palm... and the metal band of his wedding ring. A simple, silver one with a small white gemstone carved in the middle. Eren putting his left hand in front of his face, a similar ring fitting perfectly on his ring finger. The metal shining as he does so.

“Don’t you remember? That day when you proposed to me... the snow was falling too,” Eren finished. His smile apparent. Jean glanced over his shoulder, looking down at their intertwined fingers. Then to Eren’s face, noticing his smile, then the slight redness on his cheeks. Eren was blushing. Jean couldn’t tell if it was due to the cold, or from remembering that special day from not too long ago.

Either way, it made him smile too.

“Of course I remember that, stupid. The trouble I went through trying to hide it from you... all because I wanted it to be a surprise,” Jean wrapped his arm around Eren’s shoulder, pulling him closer. Holding their intertwined fingers tighter, more secure. As if to transfer his own heat to Eren’s, warming him up more. Eren giggled again, his voice like music to Jean’s ears.

“Do you still remember what I said to you that day?” Jean asked, hoping for answer. Though, he doesn’t mind if Eren forgot about it. It was just a few words of him saying all kinds of (probably) dumb romantic things, a speech, professing his love for the one person Jean never thought in a million years, would be the one he marries. Yet here they are today, cuddling each other while looking at their wedding rings, the symbol for their love.

“Mhm, yeah... I do. Heck, I remember all the details. It was cold as hell and snow were starting to pile up on our heads. I was about to drag you in the nearest building but you stopped me, all the while looking like an idiot who just ran a marathon,” Eren said, reminiscing. 

“I can’t help it, I was nervous! I was so scared you would figure it out before I got the chance to say anything,” Jean wheezed, feeling somewhat ashamed of his former self. Eren is pretty quick-witted, surprisingly enough. And that was what made him nervous he would find out about the supposedly ‘secret’ proposal plan. Figuring things out before he intends to. Perhaps a habit he picked up from being around Armin way too much during their high school days? Maybe, though Jean will never know.

“I didn’t suspect a thing though, you got worried for nothing! It was way too cold anyways, the only thing I cared about that time was getting myself warm...”

“... well, until all of a sudden, in front of a dead fucking tree at that empty park, in the middle of a snowy evening, you asked me “Hey, wanna do something crazy?” before you got on one knee and pulled out a ring box out of your pocket,” Eren finished. Looking down at his ring once again, the same one Jean proposed him with. 

“So you remembered everything, down to the details huh... impressive,” he smiled, kissing the top of Eren’s head, inhaling the scent of his hair, the usual white strawberry shampoo Jean loves. “I remember it all too y’know, how you cried so much, the only thing that managed to escape your mouth was a choked ‘yes’...” Eren was probably too overcome with emotions then, just like he was. “You were such a crybaby... you still are, sometimes,” Jean teased.

His words were met with a small pout from the other man. Eren’s pretty green eyes staring up at him, wanting to say something but was far too sleepy and comfortable to try defend himself. Well, it was the truth anyways. Jean knows just how many times Eren has cried over the simplest matter, from watching an animal rescue videos to sad romance novels and dramas, he’s seen it all.

“You’re a crybaby, but you’re my crybaby... know that,dummy,” Jean said, moving to kiss Eren’s forehead instead. Eren didn’t reply, snuggling even closer to Jean. Comforted by his warmth and voice, the feel of his heartbeat under Eren’s hand as he rests it on his chest. His eyelids felt heavier.

“Warm enough?”, Jean asked, his eyes looking down at Eren full of affection. Eren only hummed, nodding slightly. A sign he’s feeling relaxed. Content.

“Who would have thought, right?” Eren asked suddenly, his voice low from drowsiness.

“Hmm?”

“That we, the two dumbasses who used to argue so much with each other for the tiniest things, always ending up in fist fights and driving our classmates insane would turn out as a pair of lovebirds in the end...” Eren giggled, his breath tickling Jean’s neck. “Fate’s kinda crazy huh?”, Eren looked up, his cheeks turning red when he realises Jean’s been staring at him the whole time. His light-brown eyes looking back at his own green ones, full of love. Making Eren stumble with his words.

“W-why... why are you looking at me like that?”, Eren stuttered, turning redder when Jean didn’t say anything, his eyes still locked on him. Though Eren could definitely tell from the slight curl of his mouth that he was enjoying this. Teasing him. Liking Eren’s flustered reaction, which Jean thinks is cute.

“Stop that,” Eren pinched him on the arm, looking both annoyed and shy.

“Ouch, hey!”, Jean was startled, not expecting the sudden attack. “Why not? I can’t look at my cute husband’s face now?”  


“You’re being obnoxious,” completely red now, Eren averted his gaze away from Jean. His body still glued to him though, not wanting to move away despite his (little) annoyance. “You say that all the time... what about me that you find cute anyways?” 

Jean laughed, before turning Eren’s body onto his lap, earning a surprised yelp from the latter. Letting Eren straddle him. The blanket falling as he does so. His left hand stroking Eren’s back, while the other holds his face, gently caressing it. 

“Everything...”

“Everything about you, how you hate the cold... your smile, your laughs, your fondness for sweets, you loving to be held like this... just you in general, Eren. All about it. I find them all adorable,” Jean said, the sincerity in both his voice and eyes obvious. The hand on his face moving to the back of Eren’s head, feeling the softness of his hair. Eren felt himself flush, wanting to melt away from both bliss and embarrassment.

“What the heck... that’s so cheesy! Being such a romantic and for what, stupid...” Eren chuckled, amused from Jean’s mini speech. His hands now on either side of Jean’s shoulder.

“But you like corny shit like that, no?” Jean sits up, letting go of Eren’s head to wrap both of his arms around Eren, hugging him closer. Their faces only a few inches away.

Smiling, Eren dips his head down further, bringing his face closer to Jean’s. Jean raising his chin a little bit, before letting their lips meet. Letting Eren kiss him, Jean returning the kiss. Feeling the warmth of Eren’s mouth despite how cold his lips were. A sense of euphoria rising in Jean’s chest as his grip on Eren’s back tightens.

Eren was the one who pulled away first, face still flushed from the kiss, even if he was the one who initiated it. Jean smirked, looking at him with content. Averting his attention from Eren’s face for a bit to grab hold of his long silky hair, running it through his fingers.

“I love you, Eren. I’m so glad I proposed to you that day, that was probably the best decision I’ve ever made my whole damn life.”

Eren rested his head on Jean’s shoulder, hiding his face. His hands thrown over him. “You’re oddly romantic today, and you say I’m the dramatic one,” Eren’s voice was more like a muffle, but it was audible enough for Jean to hear.  


“Well yeah, I think it’s your influences on me,” Jean huffed, “But I can be quite the charmer too sometimes. I was the first one who charmed you after all.”

Eren grinned, not that Jean could see, “Enough with that, say... why don’t you warm me up somewhere else instead? This room’s gotten pretty cold.”

“What are you suggesting, huh?” Jean chuckled, even if he knows what Eren is implying.

Eren lifted his head, this time, he’s the one staring at Jean. His eyelids half-closed. The redness on his cheeks still there.

“The bed...” was all Eren could muster up to say.

“Aren’t you sleepy though?” Jean says as he dipped forward, planting a kiss on Eren’s exposed neck, 

“We could go to sleep once we’re done... come on,” Eren pouted, his tone somewhat whiny.

“Cheeky,” Jean bends forward, not letting go of Eren as he places one hand under Eren’s knees, the other still on his back as he stood up, carrying Eren in his arms. Eren clinging onto his neck to balance them both. 

“But of course, anything for you, love,” he said, slowly making his way to the stairs, upstairs to their room. Eren’s eyes lit up from the response. 

Silently, Eren says, in that sweet voice Jean always loved to hear.

“I love you too, stupid.”

Perhaps Eren won’t hate snowy days all that much after this, so long as he and Jean could be together like this, maybe a little drop of temperature isn’t that bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> and...that's it, that's my first fic debut. i hope you enjoyed reading this as much as i enjoyed writing it, though the idea just came randomly. this pairing is full of angst (esp in canon) so i thought i wanted to try a modern setting with them, with the kind of life they deserve :') again, thank you so much for reading!
> 
> also if you're wondering how old they are in this; they're both 23 here! jean proposed to eren when they were 19 and got married a year after that :D


End file.
